fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
The Warrior (ウォーリア Uōria) is a male only combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. The promoted form of the Fighter class, the Warrior class commonly wields Axes and Bows as its weapons of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Warrior class is established as the staple promoted form of the Axe Fighter class, alongside the ability to wield Bows as its secondary weapon of choice. In Thracia 776, Marty, a character who is a Brigand by default, promotes into this class instead of the expected Berserker class from later titles. Axe Fighters appearing in this installment promote into Mercenaries instead. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Warriors are again a promotion of the fighter class. They cannot use bows, and specialize in axes. Unlike other games, this incarnation of Warriors has very high speed and skill stats in addition to strength and HP. After Thracia 776, Warriors remained a promotion of Fighter. However in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Pirates could optionally promote to Warrior as part of the branch promotion system, as could Brigands through exploring the game data. The lone playable fighter in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga promotes to Slayer, while Warriors are a powerful enemy only variant of the Fighter that specialize in Axes alone. In Radiant Dawn, the Warrior (勇士ウォーリア Uōria) class is unable to wield standard Bows, arming Crossbows in their stead. The class is further able to promote into the formidable Reaver class when the necessary requirements are met. In Fates, the Warrior class is absent, and its role as the promoted form of the Fighter class is taken up by the Berserker class instead. The Warrior class is instead replaced by the Oni Chieftain class. In the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, the class appears as an enemy-only unit that only uses Axes. The class is a half-clone of the War Cleric class. The Warrior class makes a return in Fire Emblem: Three Houses as a unisex class that use axes as their only weapon of choice. The class has an innate critical bonus skill, much akin to the Reaver and Berserker classes. The Warrior Class is an optional promoted class of the Commoner or Noble class if the unit passes the Certification Exam at Lv. 20 with an Axe Skill Level of A or higher, and an Advanced Seal. Overview Combat Warriors, like Fighters, are characterised by high HP and Strength with rather modest Speed, while having decent Skill and Defense. However, they also have quite low Resistance. Their middling Speed and Skill make them easy targets for swordsmen who are generally faster and more accurate than Warriors, as well as magic-users such as Sages or Bishops, who tend to be fairly proficient at evasion and can deal a lot of magical damage. Warriors are, however, immensely useful in taking down defensive units such as Generals and Paladins. Unlike Fighters and Berserkers, Warriors are not locked into the axe-only Weapon Triangle position. Their ability to wield Bows makes them capable of attacking any foe without running the risk of triggering any Weapon Triangle penalties. Warriors using bows play slightly differently from Snipers or other bow users, since they generally have higher Might and lower Speed. Since Warriors can only use Bows after promotion, they usually are unable to exploit strong bows initially, and some investment in their training is therefore required. This is true in every game except Radiant Dawn, where Warriors can only wield Crossbow weapons, which deal fixed damage, as well as in TearRing Saga and Berwick Saga. Alternatively, the Warrior could be outfitted with a Tomahawk instead of a Bow, as this weapon has a range of 1-2. Using this weapon does, however, come at the cost of being weak against Swords. In TearRing Saga Warriors are akin to axe using Swordmasters with higher strength and HP stats in exchange for slightly less skill. In WiFi battles, Warriors are not very good units to deploy. While their Defense is unusually high, their meager Speed means that they will still be defeated in melee combat by all high-Speed units. Berserkers in particular pose the biggest threat to them, as they are not just strong, but are swift enough to perform double attacks. The low Speed Warriors of Warriors further dampens their case, as this means that they are not able to double attack any promoted unit, including Generals. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats B |fe5=28*8*1*5*6*0*6*6*10*-*-* D E |ts=25*7*0*7*8*0*5*-*6*-*-* 5 |fe6=28*8*-*5*6*0*5*0*6*13*-* C E |fe7=28*8*-*5*6*0*5*0*6*13*-* C E |fe8=28*8*-*5*6*0*5*0*6*13*-* C E |fe9=30*7*1*5*4*0*5*2*7*13*14* C E |fe10-1=*36*19*3*18*18*0*13*8*7*13*14* D |fe10-2=★*41*21*5*20*20*0*15*10*7*13*14* D |fe11=26*7*0*2*8*0*5*1*7*-*-* D E |fe12=28*9*0*4*7*0*5*1*7*-*-* D E |fe13=28*12*0*8*7*0*7*3*6*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A |ts=60*22*15*22*23*30*20*-*12*-*-* 20 |fe6=60*30*-*26*24*30*28*20*15*20*-* S S |fe7=60*30*-*28*26*30*26*22*15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*30*-*28*26*30*26*22*15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*30*20*28*27*40*25*20*7*13*14* S S |fe10-1=*53*30*5*26*27*30*23*13*7*13*14* S |fe10-2=★*65*38*8*34*33*30*28*18*7*13*14* SS |fe11=60*30*20*26*24*30*28*20*7*-*-* A A |fe12=60*30*20*26*24*30*28*20*7*-*-* A A |fe13=80*48*30*42*40*45*40*35*6*-*-* A A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Warriors ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Munnir - One of the three princes of Verdane who kidnaps Edain. *Cimbaeth - One of the three princes of Verdane. *Pizarl - A member of the Orgahill Pirates. *Dobarl - A member of the Orgahill Pirates against Briggid. *Tigris - The third member of the twelve Deadlords. *Promotion for: Iucharba Thracia 776 *Dagdar - Leader of the Purple Mountain Bandits and the father of Tanya. *Bucks - A member of the Lifis Pirates who mercilessly attacks villagers against August's pleas. *Gomes - A member of the Mount Violdrake Bandits who leads a mutiny out of desperation. *Colho - Traitor to the Dandelion Gang. *Zile - A Bandit leader from Lenster. *Promotion for: Marty The Binding Blade *Bartre - Husband of Karla, father to Fir and brother-in-law of Karel. *Promotion for: Ward and Lot. The Blazing Blade *Geitz - A drifter attempting to pave his own way through the turbulence of life. *Oleg - Leader of a small group of Black Fang members who is tasked to pursue Ninian and Nils. *Paul - One of the leaders of the bandit group that attacks Pent in Nabata Desert. *Jasmine -One of the leaders of the bandit group that attacks Pent in Nabata Desert. *Brendan - Head of the Black Fang, father to Lloyd and Linus and stepfather to Nino. Appears as a Morph in the Final Chapter. *Promotion for Dorcas and Bartre. The Sacred Stones *Binks - Leader of a mercenary group hired by Pablo to kill Eirika when she enters Port Kiris. *Gheb - A middle-ranking officer in Grado's service, he is put in charge of Fort Rigwald at the Frelia-Grado border. *Possible promotion for Garcia and Ross. Path of Radiance *Schaeffer - Leader of a group of gangsters responsible for taking over Palmeni Temple. *Promotion for Boyd. Radiant Dawn *Boyd - The middle brother of Oscar and Rolf and member of the Greil Mercenaries. *Goran - A Daein Warrior who is fiercely loyal to Micaiah. *Promotion for: Nolan. Shadow Dragon *Ymir - A Warrior from the frontier lands of Grust. During the War of Darkness, he protected a group of Grustian villagers who treated him well. *Promotion for: Bord, Cord and Barst. New Mystery of the Emblem *Jake - A former ballistician from Grust who is in a relationship with Anna. *Ymir - Grustian warrior often insulted because of his size, but kind-hearted per se. *Promotion for: Bord, Cord, Barst and Dice. Awakening *Basilio - West-Khan of Ferox. *Nombry - Leader of a group of bandits who attempts to seek out the mirage village of legend. *Tigris - One of the Twelve Deadlords. *Possible promotion for: Vaike. Three Houses *Alois - Cheerful Knight of Seiros, but nonetheless capable. *Randolph - Ambitious commander of the Adrestian Empire and Caspar's uncle. Trivia *It is worth noting that the uniforms worn by the Warriors in the Jugdral Series and ''Awakening are reminiscent of the armor donned by Roman gladiators. *The Warrior class's description in Awakening claims that it has "peerless strength". In actuality, their Strength cap is surpassed by both Berserkers and Generals by a mere two points. This could be in comparison to other classes, where their power is nearly unmatched. Gallery File:Warrior concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Warrior class from Radiant Dawn. File:WarriorAwakening.jpg|Concept artwork of the Warrior class from Awakening. File:WarriorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Warrior, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Warrior2TCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Warrior, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Warrior p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Warrior class from the DS titles. Generic Mercenary 3.png|Generic portrait of a Warrior from Berwick Saga Generic Mercenary 2.png|Generic portrait of a Warrior from Berwick Saga Generic Mercenary 1.png|Generic portrait of a Warrior from Berwick Saga File:Dadgar FE5 Warrior.png|Dagdar as a Warrior in Thracia 776. File:Samson battle (Warrior).png|Samson as a Warrior in Tearring Saga File:Warrior animation.gif|Animation of a Warrior performing a normal attack with an Axe in the GBA titles. File:FE6 Berserker Bow Critical.gif|Animation of Bartre, a Warrior from The Binding Blade, performing a critical attack with a Bow. File:Enemy Warrior with a bow.JPG|Battle model of an enemy Warrior wielding a Bow in the GBA titles. File:AwakeningWarriorPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Warrior from Awakening. File:FE13 Warrior (Gregor).png|Gregor showing the skinny Warrior model in Awakening. File:FE13 Warrior (Vaike).png|Vaike showing the large Warrior model in Awakening. Warrior M.PNG|Battle model of a Warrior from Fire Emblem Three Houses Warrior F.PNG|Battle model of a female Warrior in Fire Emblem Three Houses File: FE5 Warrior Sprite.png|Map sprite of Warrior class in Thracia 776. File: FE5 Warrior (Enemy).png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Warrior class in Thracia 776. File: Warrior.gif|Map sprite of Warrior class in TearRing Saga File:FE8 Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Warrior class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Warrior class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Warrior FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Warrior class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Basilio Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Basilio as a Warrior in Awakening.